Una navidad, un deseo
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: vispera de navidad en Konoha, dias libres para los ninjas, algo nuevo descubre cierta pelirosa, es bueno recordar que al fin de cuentas todos somos humanos... X.x un finalsasusaku Feliz navidad!
1. ser humano

¡Ohayo! Nee aquí vengo otra vez a darles lata u.u pff hice en muy poco tiempo este fic, -.-U de echo hoy lo acabo de terminar, espero que no este tan mal, solamente es una idea que traía y además no quería pasar por alto la navidad n.n

**nota: **

**- es un fic corto que consiste de dos partes, esta tan solo es la primera**

**- es un poco tedioso, así que espero y no los aburra mucho X.x**

_**sobre los personajes dentro de la historia:**_

**- planteo un Sasuke-kun Ooc demasiado fuera T.T **

**- tienen 17 años, aun son el equipo siete**

**- es un fanfic centrado en el sasusaku**

**disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama... ¡buua! Sasuke-kun o **

- dialogo – entre guiones

" pensamientos" entre comillas

"_entre comillas junto con cursiva" _opiniones de la inner Sakura

**negritas ****subarayados** solo son énfasis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cambios de escena

**una navidad un deseo**

_primera parte_

Era víspera de navidad en la villa de Konoha, en estos momentos el equipo siete terminaba una misión

- ¡frrrr¡Que frió! – gritaba Naruto sujetando hacia sí su abrigo - ¿por qué hace tanto frió?-

- será porque es diciembre, baka- ironizo sasuke caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos

- ¡argh¡Teme! – gruño Naruto

- ya, ya, pórtense bien o no les traerá nada Santa Claus – sonrió el ninja copia en medio de sus alumnos

- Santa no existe! – bufo sasuke - ¿cuántos años cree que tenemos? Por si no lo ah notado tenemos 17– lo miro irónico

- ¡NANI¿Santa no existe? – grito Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos – ¡buuaa¡Yo quería mi dotación de ramen! – mientras sasuke lo miraba con pena ajena el jounin no pudo evitar reír, nunca cambiaran aunque tengan los años que tengan, además de que le parecía tan divertido ver a sus alumnos en estas vísperas, se comportaban diferente, algo "raro"

- ¡Sakura no te quedes a tras! – sonrió Kakashi animándola a alcanzarlos.

La chica levanta la cara para poder ver bien al ninja copia ya que su gorro y bufanda solo le permitían mostrar sus enormes y brillantes ojos jade limitando su visión – lo siento Kakashi-sensei, es solo que estoy un poco distraída, como usted comprenderá se acerca la navidad y solo estoy pensando en todo lo que haré con mi familia- sonrió por debajo de su bufanda

El jounin también sonrió – me imagino, que emoción- desvió la mirada de la chica para posarla a los tres y les anuncio – bien ya pueden irse a casa nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el mismo puente de siempre-

- ¿¡a las siete!? Es muy temprano, hace frió y además siempre llega tarde – se quejo Sakura acompañada de los gritos de inconformidad de Naruto y las miradas de sasuke que solo asentía con la cabeza

- Les aseguro que les gustara, además no les cuesta nada levantarse temprano mañana, al fin y al cabo es el ultimo día, para que salgan de vacaciones- musito Kakashi observando como Naruto se calmaba y Sasuke seguía caminando

Sakura miro a sus compañeros y al ver que no se quejaban decidió ser ella quien lo hiciera – estaría bien si supiéramos que va a llegar temprano, no se me hace justo que nos tenga esperando con este insoportable frió –

- Vale Sakura ya entendí el punto – rodaba los.. bueno el ojo sonriendo por lo bajo

- Pero como ya sabemos que va a llegar tarde, pues ni ganas de levantarme

- Vale, lo entiendo

-Si las cosas son así, entonces yo voy a llegar a las nueve o diez, así como usted no?

- Aja, lo comprendo pero...

- pero esque usted con su – kakashi poso su mano encima de la bufanda que tapaba la boca de la chica para que se callase

– ¡shh! Silencio, ya sé pero mañana no llegare tarde¿te parece? Es mas, te lo prometo a ti y a tus compañeros – musito un poco desesperado logrando hacer entender a la haruno

-¡Iosh! Ahora a comer ramen – grito alzando una mano enguantada el joven rubio

kakashi quito su mano de la bufanda de Sakura y sonrió – lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer y estaré ocupado ¡matta ne!- Sé despidió en un poof

- Bueno, y ustedes que dicen ¿Sakura-chan.. ¿teme? – propuso de nuevo a sus amigos el chico zorruno

- ah... hai, no me caería nada mal un plato muy caliente de ramen – decía con apetito le pelirosa

Sasuke ignoro la invitación y continua caminando sin decir nada, Naruto frunció el ceño – ¡Oii Sasuke-teme¿Adónde vas¡Ven a comer ramen con nosotros! – le gritaba alcanzándolo

- hmmp - fue su contestación mientras enrollaba su bufanda en su boca para cubrirla

Naruto lo levanto y lo cargo sobre su hombro – ya no te estoy preguntando¡tienes que comer con nosotros¿qué no vez que es navidad? No seas tan amargado – sonreía con triunfo entrando al Ichiraku

- ¡Bájame pedazo de baka! – gritaba y pataleaba enojado el pequeño Uchiha, Naruto accedió y lo sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar la Haruno solo miraba sorprendida y con pena ajena, al estar Sasuke sentado sobre el banco, Naruto y Sakura miraban asustados al pelinegro, era extraño en esas fechas, su estado de animo era uno mas irritable, era normal verlo de mal humor, pero conforme mas se acercaba navidad, siempre estaba de un humor terrible, muy, muy critico

- tráiganos un plato a cada uno viejo – grito ansioso Naruto

Una vez que tenían su plato el rubio y la pelirosa se dedicaron a devorarlo, mientras el pelinegro solo revolvía el ramen con los palillos, se notaba concentrado pensando algo, esta actitud no paso desapercibida por ninguno de sus compañeros.

Terminando de comer Sakura poso su mirada jade en Sasuke – nee.. ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?, Desde que llegamos no has comido nada.. ¿No tienes hambre? – pregunto un tanto preocupada

El joven Uchiha la miro un poco y después volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el ramen como buscando una respuesta – no – contesto secamente

- pero no ¿qué? – pregunto entre bocados un curioso Naruto

El pelinegro se levanta – no – repitió igual de seco que la vez anterior, enrollo bien su bufanda y salió del lugar.

- ¿Y a este que le pico? – pregunto el Uzumaki en voz alta dejando de comer

Sakura alejo su plato vació y lo miro a los ojos con un poco de tristeza – no lo se, quizás, solo son... las fechas – musito seria consiguiendo la mirada de preocupación de su amigo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un día nuevo comenzaba en la sepultada por la nieve villa de Konoha una mata de cabello Rosado corría sin importarle el frió atravesando toda la villa llegando hasta un puente donde se encontró con un sus compañeros de equipo

- Lamento el retardo, me quede dormida – se disculpaba apenada

- no hay problema Sakura – contesto el jounin peliplateado saliendo detrás de los otros dos chicos. Al mirarlo la Haruno abrió los ojos de par en par junto con la boca intentando articular palabras para pedir una explicación de ¿cómo había ocurrido tal milagro? Pero no salía nada de su boca.

Al notar su impresión el rubio interrogo - ¿impresionante?, cierto – la chica solo pudo asentir aun con su gesto de incredulidad – cuando yo llegue ya estaba –

- Y también vine antes que Sasuke- termino diciendo kakashi sonriendo por debajo de su mascara – ves, si llegue temprano como lo prometí – consiguiendo una sonrisa de su pupila - ahora, cierren los ojos – pedía con emoción mientras Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban con aburrimiento

- Cierren de una maldita vez sus malditos ojos – bufo entre dientes frustrado por la poca emoción de sus alumnos.

- Vale – respondieron obedeciendo de pronto sobre sus manos sintieron una caja

- Bien, ya pueden abrirlos – volvió a sonreír como acostumbraba el jounin mas relajado viendo como sus alumnos poco a poco abrían los ojos

- ¡WOW! Que lindo, que lindo- gritaba Naruto moviendo la caja de un lado a otro - ¿qué es? – todos lo miraron con gotas en la cabeza

- ¡Baka! Es un regalo – lo golpeo Sakura en la cabeza – demo¿por qué? – se pregunto en voz alta con un semblante un poco mas serio

Kakashi sonreía lo mas que podía -es solo un presente por estas fechas, ustedes saben, la época de dar y compartir – continuo – y como también saben son las personas más importantes para mí, son mis únicos, amm.. amigos cofcofsiasiselespuedellamarcofcof y porque los aprecio – rió un poco

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron con tristeza, era cierto, todos los amigos de Kakashi habían muerto en combate – arigatou Kakashi-sensei – musito Sakura dándole un abrazo, segundos después Naruto imito su acción y los dos le dieron un gran abrazo que el jounin correspondió alegre

- No hay de que- contesto al gesto aun sonriendo. Sasuke miraba la escena detrás sintió como su vista se nublaba – vamos Sasuke, faltas tu – dijo alegre el jounin. Sasuke sin decir absolutamente nada se echo a correr tirando el regalo al piso

- ¡TEME¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA? Ese dobe como se le ocurre tirar el regalo que le dio Kakashi-sensei así como así- gritaba Naruto exaltado recogiendo el regalo

Kakashi miro la escena y se puso serio por un momento sin comentar nada

Por su parte Sakura noto algo raro en los ojos del chico mientras los observaba en ese abrazo " será que quería... no debo de haberlo alucinado" se reprochaba ante la absurda idea que paso por su cabeza.

Kakashi se acercó un poco y le susurro – ve, no estas equivocada – sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola sentir un escalofrió parecía que le leía la mente, levemente asintió

- Bien, me tengo que ir, en estas fechas estaré en una misión así que no los veré- le comento a punto de marcharse –feliz navidad y cuídense espero verlos para año nuevo – los abrazo a ambos de nuevo, después se separo y se fue con un poff

- ¡ADIOS KAKASHI-SENSEI!- grito Naruto meneando la mano de lado a lado en forma de despedida, una vez que lo despidió desgarro la envoltura del obsequio abriéndolo con desesperación – que será, que será, que será- decía abriéndolo – WOW es.. Es- al instante quedo serio y a la vez confundido - ¿un libro?- pregunto con una mueca en la cara – "las 100 bestias místicas ninjas, todo sobre los jinchuriki"- leyó en la portada – ¡va¿Y yo para que rayos quiero esto? -

Sakura lo miro con ironía, depuse le quito el regalo de sasuke – nos vemos luego Naruto, feliz navidad te extrañare – dijo atropelladamente mientras le daba un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – me tengo que ir, no te veré durante estos días, iré con mi familia y todo eso adiós- gritaba mientras corría en la misma dirección en que Sasuke lo hizo

- ¡ADIOS SAKURA-CHAN! – sonreía despidiéndose –mm, me eh quedado solo, un momento... ¡ME EH QUEDADO SOLO!- grito histérico dándose cuenta del significado de cada una de las palabras – y en navidad, demonios-

- ¡vamos Naruto! – gritaba iruka desde lo lejos – si no te das prisa estarás solo en navidad- el aludido sonrió de nuevo y le alcanzo recordando que una vez mas pasaría navidad con su sensei iruka, en compañía de Tsunade-obaachan y Shizune-neechan en una pequeña reunión en la casa de la Hokage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura corría por todas partes como loca " ¿En donde se metió?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez buscando por cada rincón de Konoha sin obtener ninguna señal de su objetivo

" ¿dónde estas sasuke-kun?" Sé volvía a preguntar un tanto mas desesperada y preocupada "ya busque en todo el lugar donde acostumbra a entrenar, en el Ichiraku ramen, en todas las tiendas, en el hospital, con la Hokage, en su propio departamento..." recordaba todos los lugares donde lo había buscado, en eso le paso una vaga idea por la cabeza "no creo que este allí, nadie nunca va, pero no pierdo nada con ir"

Llego a los pocos minutos, el solo pasar ese letrero un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo; nunca nadie se encargo de reconstruir o siquiera limpiar ese lugar desde aquel día, es mas, nadie volvió a ir, jamás.

Camino por una calle mirando cada cosa a su rededor, al notar las manchas de sangre volvió a sentir esa opresión en su pecho, todo era tan, tan solo, era... el barrio Uchiha.

Continuo hasta llegar a una gran casa, demasiado grande para su vista, era la antigua casa de Sasuke, donde vivió su niñez antes de la masacre de aquella noche. Entro con dificultad ya que la madera ya no se deslizaba como antes, no pensó en descalzarse pero al notar que sorpresivamente la casa estaba relativamente limpia lo hizo, conforme se continuo acercando a uno de los cuartos comenzó a escuchar mejor un sonido " ¿es eso un... sollozo?" pregunto para sí demasiado sorprendida y dudosa

Con cierto punto de curiosidad abrió poco a poco la puerta, y fue cuando lo vio hincado en el suelo abrazando una almohada se escuchaba sus sollozos al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas estaba llorando, quedo en shock, **SASUKE UCHIHA **tumbado en el suelo llorando como cualquier otro ser humano no pudo evitar aspirar un – ¡ah! – como palabra de impresión por parte de ella

Al escuchar sus pasos y su _ah _dirigió su rostro hacia donde provenía el sonido, estaba tan dolido llorando que no noto su presencia ¿cómo se había atrevido ella a buscarlo?

Al mirar su rostro comprobó sus sospechas, sus ojos estaban brillosos, derramaban lagrimas que viajaban por sus mejillas dándole un toque de sufrimiento en su cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – bufo enojado dándole de nuevo la espalada

-sasuke-kun, yo solo vine porque...

- ¡Lárgate!!- le grito furioso

Lo escucho tan enojado que retrocedió un paso, se comenzó a sentir nerviosa.

Él continuaba llorando aunque su voz denotara molestia, enojo, furia, las lagrimas no paraban y continuaba cayendo por su pálida piel.

- Solo vine para ayudarte- intento defenderse esperanzada de que la dejara consolarlo

- No quiero tu maldita ayuda, vete, lárgate - decía con la misma intensidad al igual que dolor, se tiro de nuevo al piso tapando su rostro con sus brazos y a la vez apoyando los brazos en sus piernas – no, no debes de verme así – trataba de decir – no debes de verme llorar, no debes ver que soy débil - gritaba con la voz entre cortada – yo, no quiero... - su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco siendo el sonido del llanto el único que sonaba – déjame en paz – murmuro ahogado de tristeza

La kunoichi pelirosa dudo un momento en acercársele pero al escucharlo tan destrozado no aguanto mas, se arrodillo junto a él, lo movió un poco y lo abrazo, tratando así de calmarlo un poco, pensó en la posibilidad de que el pelinegro la aventara, le encajara un kunai o tan siquiera le diría algo para que se quite, pero se asombro al ver como se aferraba de ella para continuar llorando. Acepto su consuelo y así se quedo un buen rato mientras Sakura cada cierto tiempo acariciaba su espalda para calmarlo.

Minutos después de que sasuke logro parar de llorar se separo un poco de ella – Sakura- le llamo, la aludida dirigió su mirada jade hacia él notando un sonrojo intenso – perdona que me ayas visto así-

La haruno se sobresalto un poco ¿él pidiéndole perdón por algo?, seguramente es por ese orgullo tan grande que tiene, claro, después de semejante _humillación _como el seguramente lo llamaría – no importa sasuke-kun, todos somos humanos, hasta tu-

El Uchiha se separo un poco y seco los rastros de lagriman que aun quedaban en sus mejillas

- nee sasuke-kun – volvió a llamarlo – te, te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo.. y con mi familia claro- invito Sakura con una pequeña esperanza de que aceptara "_como se te ocurre que va a querer ir, de seguro nos dirá que nos larguemos shannaro" _protestaba la inner haciéndose a la idea de ser rechazadas cruelmente

– tu sabes para que no la pases solo, seria muy agradable tenerte en esas fechas

- no lo se

" ¿_NANI? No, nos va salir con un sarcasmo, o con un seco NO?" _Gritaba una muy confundida inner - ¿cómo que no lo sabes?- pregunto la kunoichi tratando de ignorara a su frenética voz interna

- Esque, no lo se¿qué diría tu familia? – pregunto dudoso

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente confundida " ¿mi familia¿Desde cuando es.. Diferente?" Se preguntaba para sí mas que confundida – no, no te preocupes, ellos no dicen nada, al contrario se alegraran saber que seremos mas – se apresuro a contestar cuando salió de su transe – bien, entonces ve por tus cosas y te veo en la entrada en una hora ¿te parece?-

- aa- murmuro asintiendo levemente con la cabeza

- iosh, entonces nos vemos ¡ja ne sasuke-kun! – Se despidió alzando la mano y saliendo confundida " ¿en verdad era ese sasuke?" se preguntaba de camino a casa "era tan... extraño, tan, humano"

**aquí termina la primera parte u.u disculpen tanto intento de drama o.oU xDD espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la siguiente parte es la ultima y esta mas larga, este se los dejo rapidin ToT me obligan a apagar la computadora que según que porque soy adicta a ella u.u grandes mentiras que se inventan los padres **

**Quise poner a un Sasuke mas sentimental, es una buena forma de recordarnos que también es "humano" (¬¬ relativamente) y por lo tanto también sufre y siente.**

**¿Se durmieron?, ;) Espero que no mucho nnU de antemano gracias por leer y por gastar su tiempo aquí.. ¿reviews? Solo los que gusten ya saben lo feliz que me hace conocer sus opiniones D ¡cuídense! Y si todo sale según mis cálculos u los veo mañana para terminar de atosigarlos xDD cofcof**

**ja ne!!**

aclaraciones, opiniones, dudas, etc. como ya saben por medio de un review -u-


	2. la familia de sakura

¡YAY! Esta vez mis cálculos no me fallaron u.u comenzare a confiar en ellos de nuevo –u-, aquí les dejo la segunda y ultima parte, esta si esta mas larga así que les recomiendo que la lean bien despiertos o si no se me duermen y me demandan por que se golpean la cabeza con el teclado..xDD..lo se, chiste malo u.u nee... ¿en que estaba?.. ¡Ah! Si, aquí se los dejo, me alegro mucho saber que no se aburrieron n.n espero que este también les guste mucho y muchas gracias por sus lindísimos reviews, bueno ya los dejo leer :D

**nota: **

**- es un fic corto que consiste de dos partes, y esta es la ultima**

**- es un poco tedioso, así que espero y no los aburra mucho X.x**

**- esta parte esta un poco mas larga **

_**sobre los personajes dentro de la historia:**_

**- planteo un Sasuke-kun Occ demasiado fuera T.T **

**- tienen 17 años, aun son el equipo siete**

**- es un fanfic centrado en el sasusaku**

**- oviamente los familiares de Sakura me los invente n.nU**

**Pequeña advertencia: En el capitulo existirá un pequeño acercamiento entre los personajes, u.u ni a lime llega -.-U es solo un pequeñísimo rose.**

**disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama... u.u pero soy muy soñadora**

- dialogo – entre guiones

" pensamientos" entre comillas

"_entre comillas junto con cursiva" _opiniones de la inner Sakura

**negritas ****subarayados** solo son énfasis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cambios de escena

**una navidad un deseo**

_segunda parte_

Eran las 10 de la mañana, la chica pelirosa junto a sus padres se preparaban para partir " creo que no vendrá" pensó para sí un poco triste "puff y yo que creí que hablaba en serio, de seguro fue para que me fuera y lo dejara en paz"

- humm- escucho una voz masculina a su espalda, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el chico de cabellos azabaches, con una mochila en la espalda y caminando hacia ella

Sakura abrió de par en par sus ojos jades que brillaban de emoción - ¡Sasuke-kun, llegaste! – el chico donde ella aun sin decir nada solo asentía – ven, ya es hora de partir¡sube!- le invito subiendo a un carro donde ya se encontraban los padres de la Haruno

- Mamá, papá, ya llegó Sasuke-kun – anuncio la kunoichi una vez que los cuatro estaban dentro del auto

- Nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí Sasuke-kun¡cuánto as crecido- le sonreía la madre de Sakura volteándolo a ver

- Gracias, y disculpe las molestias- contesto secamente el shinobi sin expresión alguna

- Bien, pues nos vamos- anuncio alegre el señor Haruno poniendo en marcha el automóvil

El camino continuo únicamente con las risas y platicas entre los señores Haruno, ya que Sasuke y Sakura permanecieron en silencio, se dirigían a un pequeño pueblo donde se reunían toda la familia Haruno para pasar la navidad, era un lugar entre el país del fuego y el país de la roca, hacia demasiado frió y había muchos bosques y montañas

- nee... y.. Trajiste ropa de invierno ¿cierto Sasuke-kun? – preguntaba Sakura solo para romper el incomodo silencio entre los dos

- aa – asintió el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada azabache hacia la chica pelirosada

Sakura se acerco un poco mas a él para hablarle de algo sin que sus padres escucharan – Sasuke-kun, te tengo que decir algo antes de llegar con todos mis familiares- el pelinegro no dijo nada para que la kunoichi prosiguiera – esque, ellos son, algo... imprudentes, a mis tíos les encanta jugarle bromas a la gente, mis tías son demasiado chismosas, mi primo mayor es sobre protectores, mi prima de mi edad es demasiado empalagosa, los pequeños son muy imperativos y la abuela, bueno por ella es por la que menos te tienes que preocupar.. siempre se queda dormida y a duras penas recuerda su nombre- le advirtió con pena

El Uchiha puso una cara de ¿en donde diablos me fui a meter? Luego continuo guardando silencio meditando su respuesta – no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado, además estaré contigo- musito despreocupada, de seguro son puras exageraciones suyas

Sakura se sonrojo por esto ultimo – desde luego, no te dejare solo- sonrió con vergüenza – y menos con mi familia – murmuro frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

Comenzó a atardecer y llegaban a la entrada del pueblito, las casas comenzaban a prender sus decoraciones navideñas logrando iluminar la tarde con los hermosos foquitos, sasuke no pudo ocultar su emoción y se pego al vidrio del carro mirando asombrado.

La Haruno noto la actitud del Uchiha y sonrió ante esto " parece un niño pequeño" pensó un tanto sonrojada "es tan lindo", _"cha! Y que lo digas, es tan.. KAWAI¡bésalo!!", _" estas loca, mejor cállate" peleaba la pelirosa con su frenética y alocada inner

Después de calmar a su voz interna se acerco un poco hacia el pelinegro – es muy bonito ¿verdad? – pregunto sin apartar su vista de las decoraciones de navidad

El shinobi no pudo evitar sonreír anonado con el panorama de la temporada - si, es... - antes de terminar de hablar recordó donde estaba, y con quien estaba dejo de sonreír y puso su cara nuevamente de indiferencia – si, esta bien- intento disimular su emoción

Sakura no pudo evitar reír quedito, después de todo Sasuke Uchiha no es tan frió – nunca habías visto decoraciones así ¿verdad?- pregunto divertida

" kuso, se dio cuenta" maldecía molesto – no – intento responder lo mas serio posible.. sin mucho éxito

- Aquí se toman demasiado en serio eso de la navidad sabes, en Konoha solo algunas personas lo hacen – explico regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Después de quedarse unos segundos contemplando el rostro de su compañera salió de sus pensamientos mostrando indiferencia – hmmp- volteo la cara hacia el lado contrario de Sakura

- No necesitas seguir fingiendo indiferencia, o que eres frió y sin sentimientos- menciono por lo bajo con seriedad en sus palabras – no aquí, no delante de mí, no necesitas probarle nada a nadie, tan solo... sé tu-

El pelinegro guardó silencio una vez mas reflexionando las palabras de Sakura – para ser sincero, siempre eh pasado estas fechas en mi casa, en lo que alguna vez fue el barrio Uchiha – dijo sin mas, con deje de melancolía

La Haruno lo miro entristecida - ¡oh!, que... deprimente- pensó en voz alta mirando a Sasuke de nuevo contemplando el paisaje fuera de la ventana

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche y aun no llegaban, la dichosa casa donde se citaban cada año los Haruno se encontraba hasta el otro extremo del_ pueblito_ "¿no que era pequeño?" pensaba irónico el joven Uchiha "esto es aburrido" dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera, sé había quedado dormida, la contemplo por eternos minutos, quedándose hipnotizado por su hermosa carita ligeramente sonrojada "esta dormida sonríes ¿eh?" pensaba con dulzura

- duerme Sasuke, llegaremos hasta mas tarde – escucho la voz del padre de Sakura, el pelinegro lo miro a través del espejo retrovisor y noto que la señora Haruno también se encontraba dormida – anda, descansa- insistió el hombre

- hai – murmuro acurrucándose hacia un lado intentando dormir al igual que la kunoichi y su madre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los rayos del sol lo incomodaban, poco a poco abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una linda chica de su edad, sus ojos jades se encontraron con los azabaches – Sasuke-kun ya llegamos- le anuncio sonriendo

El pelinegro bostezó y tallo sus ojos, luego observo el lugar con la mirada detenidamente. Había una enorme casa de dos plantas – ¿esta es la casa de tu abuela?

- hai, ven mis papás y los demás nos esperan adentro- se dirigieron a la casa, Sakura abrió la puerta pero Sasuke no quiso entrar hasta que ella pasara después de todo no era tan mal educado. Al entrar un muchacho de la altura de Sasuke se les acerco a ambos este tenia el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules – mira Sasuke-kun, este es mi primo Ryuu, Ryuu Sasuke- los presento Sakura

- Es un gusto Sasuke- menciono el primo de Sakura extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo examinándolo con la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el entre ceño

" Lo sé" pensó para sí dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia – igualmente- correspondió al apretón de mano

- Vamos Sasuke-kun- sonrió la chica tomándolo de un brazo – ella es mi prima Emi, el mi primito Shiro – indico señalando a una muchacha al parecer de su edad y un pequeño infante de unos 5 años – los dos son hermanos- murmuro

- Hola- saludo a los dos en general – soy Sasuke- musito por cortesía, antes de que le devolvieran el saludo Sakura lo jalo hacia la sala-comedor donde estaba una pequeña niña de la misma edad que el anterior, una señora que platicaba con los padres de Sakura y una ancianita en silla de ruedas que miraba la ventana

- La niña es mi otra primita Aiko, es la hermana menor de mi primo ryuu, la señora de allá es mi tía Mitzuko – dijo acercándose primero a su tía –Hola tía, el es Sasuke, Sasuke mi tía-

La señora sonrió picaramente haciéndole miradas de complicidad a Sakura logrando que la kunoichi se sonrojara – mucho gusto, tu debes de ser novio de Sakura-chan ¿no? – rió

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke negaron rápidamente con la cabeza muy, muy sonrojados – mucho gusto, y no, solo somos... - miro un poco a la pelirosada y después devolvió su mirada con la tía Mitzuko – amigos- termino antes de que Sakura lo jalara junto a la ancianita en silla de ruedas

- Hola abuelita – dijo con cariño abrazándola – me alegra verte, mira abuelita, el es mi amigo Sasuke-kun

- Mucho gusto señora – le saludo el pelinegro, la viejita no pareció escuchar solo sonrió y continuo mirando la ventana. El Uchiha sintió un pequeño tirón en su pantalón, bajo la mirada y miro a Aiko sonriéndole

- Hola- saludo la niña – eres muy lindo – y salió corriendo de la sala riéndose, sasuke alzo una ceja extrañado, eso si que era raro

- ven siéntate Sasuke-kun – le ofreció la pelirosa. Ambos tomaron asiento.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos y los primos de Sakura entraron a la sala, Aiko reía con Shiro, mientras ryuu y Emi secreteaban

- Bien, ya que estamos todos comenzaremos nuestra fiesta de navidad- anuncio Mitzuko haciendo sonreír a todos

- Demo¿y que hay de los demás que faltan?- pregunto Sakura confundida, Sasuke solo la miraba, no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba, claro, no conocía a su familia

- Mis papas están en su segunda luna de miel- bufo Emi haciendo una mueca

- Y tus tíos y primos que faltan se fueron de vacaciones- anuncio de nuevo Mitzuko, Sakura musito un – ah- como respuesta

Los adultos se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras la abuela se dirigía a su cuarto dejando así a todos los jóvenes y niños en la sala-comedor Ryuu y Emi estaban charlando sentados en el comedor, los niños estaban tirados en el piso viendo las caricaturas mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en el sillón

La pelirosa suspiro profundo - ¿verdad que son raros?- sonrió con apenada recordando cuan extraños son sus familiares

- hmmp un poco – contesto el Uchiha medio sonriendo – créeme una vez estando con Naruto tanto tiempo todo lo demás deja de ser raro- Sakura rió asintiendo

- ¿Qué hay?, Tú eres Sasuke ¿no?- pregunto a sus espaldas una voz femenina, la kunoichi y el shinobi voltearon a ver al lugar donde provenía la voz

- si- dijo secamente el aludido

- mm... eres guapo- dijo guiñándole el ojo Sakura frunció el ceño molesta y Sasuke solo miro con indiferencia a Emi, por su parte Ryuu reía ante toda la escena

- chicos es hora de los villancicos- anuncio la madre de Sakura entrando al lugar

- yo quiero cantar con sasuke-kun- anuncio Emi

- ¡no! Sasuke-kun es MI invitado y por lo tanto estará conmigo- gruño Sakura tomando del brazo a Sasuke

" pff pobre tipo" pensaba divertido Ryuu – ya, ya dejen al pobre hombre respirar- reía burlándose

- Ryuu tiene razón, además a sasuke-kun no le gusta la gente molesta- musito la pelirosa sacándole la lengua a su prima

- Entonces no se como acepto venir contigo- se burlo Emi

Sakura iba a replicar cuando su mamá prendió la radio y comenzó a cantar villancicos, después de unos minutos todos estaban cantando

– No importa- le murmuro Sasuke logrando hacer sonreír a Sakura

-Tienes razón Sasuke-kun la ignorare- le regalo una sonrisa que para la vista de Sasuke era la más hermosa, después lo tomo del brazo y continúo cantando

El Uchiha al principio consideraba algo estúpido eso de los villancicos, pero Sakura lo obligo a cantar, no teniendo otra opción opto por cantar aunque sea quedito. Sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas tiñéndolas de color rojizo, sé moría de vergüenza pero todo sea por la pelirosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La pelirosa y el pelinegro dejaron de cantar y se sentaron en comedor a platicar un poco – y.. ¿Para que cantan esas estup.. err... esas canciones? – pregunto el Uchiha haciendo una mueca

La Haruno al instante sonrió divertida sabia lo que el pelinegro pensaba respecto a los villancicos – eso se acostumbra a hacer en navidad, además de que es como una tradición en mi familia

- ah

- nee.. Y tu¿en tu familia no cantaban villancicos? – murmuro temiendo que Sasuke reaccionara mal

Este por su parte sonrió ampliamente cosa que le extraño a la kunoichi – no, simplemente cenábamos y nos dábamos regalos como la gente normal- sonreía en forma de burla y miraba a la chica a los ojos, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella, ella parecía imitarlo intentaron cerrar los ojos...

- hey¿qué hacen?- pregunto Ryuu llegando provocando que los dos se separaran como rayo

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo con molestia, cosa que noto Ryuu pero fue Sakura quien se quejo – nada- bufo frustrada –eres un metiche- musito casi inaudible "_ ¿cómo se le ocurre interrumpirnos en la mejor parte cuando creo que Sasuke-kun nos iba a besar..grr lo voy a matar ¡SHANNARO!" _gritoneaba su vocecilla interna mas que furiosa – nee, voy por algo de tomar¿quieres algo Sasuke-kun?-

- Si, por favor- musito viendo como la pelirosa entraba a la cocina

Ryuu se aclaro la garganta un poco – espero que no la hagas sufrir, o te are pagar las consecuencias- dijo de la nada con el ceño fruncido y con seriedad en sus palabras – quedas advertido- y se levanto dirigiéndose al sillón con su prima Emi

Sasuke alzo una ceja confundido y a la vez ofendido " hmmp ¿quién demonios se cree para amenazarme, como si quisiera hacerla sufrir"

- Ya vine¿no has visto por aquí a mi abuelita?- menciono sentándose de nuevo la Haruno, sasuke negó con la cabeza – que mal, ella es, diferente a toda mi familia- sasuke la miro esperando a que continuara – casi nunca habla, mis tíos dicen que es por la vejes según ellos se esta quedando paulatinamente muda, según mis primos ya no recuerda ni como hablar- se acerco un poco mas a su compañero para susurrarle – pero yo creo que es porque simplemente no quiere-

sasuke de nuevo alzo una ceja – según tu¿no quiere hablar con su propia familia?- pregunto confundido

- no es que no quiera hablar, de seguro es porque no tiene nada que decirnos- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la hora de la cena todos se sentaron en el comedor, brindaron, rieron y lo mas importante devoraron cada pedazo del pobre pavo, una vez que la cena terminó y que el pavo yacía en los estómagos de los presentes pusieron música de fondo para bailar.

El Uchiha se encontraba una vez mas con su pelirosa favorita los dos sonriéndose, y platicando de tontería y media; Ryuu y Emi les hacían señas para que se pararan a bailar

- ¿Vamos a bailar Sasuke-kun? – pregunto emocionada la kunoichi esperanzada de que le respondiera que sí

- No, no me gusta bailar- Sakura bajo un poco la cabeza, olvidaba que entre sasuke y ella aun tenia un amigo, su orgullo – pero si quieres ve tu, yo te espero aquí- le propuso tratando de animarla

- ¿Enserio¿no te molesta?

- No, ve

- Bien, ahorita vengo- respondió rápidamente dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, dejando al shinobi sentado con una sonrisa de victoria. Sakura comenzó a bailar con sus primos moviéndose al ritmo de la música que ahora era mas movida

El pelinegro no quitaba sus azabaches ojos de la pelirosa, la miraba fijamente cada movimiento que ejecutaba y la manera en que lo hacia, quedándose anonado ante su baile tan "sexy" fue la palabra para describir tales movimientos " ¿desde cuando Sakura es tan sexy, tan linda?" Se preguntaba para sí¿desde cuando sentía cosas por ella mas allá de una amistad, algo mas de una simple atracción?, _Desde siempre_ ¿por qué no lo había admitido? La respuesta era obvia " estúpido orgullo mío" prefirió continuar mirándola embobado

Tan entretenido estaba que no noto la presencia de una silla de ruedas a su lado – la mas rara flor de cerezo es la mas hermosa y única ¿no?

El Uchiha confundido miro hacia un lado y miro a al abuela de Sakura mirándola igual que el lo hacia " ¿qué rayos quiso decir¿Se refería a Sakura?" alzo una ceja y espero a que la ancianita continuara hablando

- Cuídala, se que la aras feliz, eres un buen muchacho después de todo, además de que eres muy guapo- musito sin apartar la vista de su nieta, Sasuke la miro sorprendido, la viejecita poco a poco se retiro. Una vez que reacciono el pelinegro la alcanzo seguía confundido

- ¡Usted¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto atropelladamente demandando una explicación " ¿qué tan obvio soy?"

La anciana lo tomo del rostro y lo miro a los ojos – en tus ojos hay un brillo especial, un brillo de amor, se te nota en la mirada que te desvives por ella- dijo con ternura – además de que lo tienes escrito en todo tu rostro- lo miro irónico, al instante cambio su semblante al de una sonrisa – y también porque quiero bisnietos con el pelo negro y ojos jade, serian hermosos ¿no crees?- rió divertida la viejecita

Sasuke se sonrojo e hizo una mueca de asombro pero después la acompaño riendo también – algo mas antes de que me vaya a dormir- continuo la abuelita - no temas en decir lo que sientes, te aseguro que si lo haces serás muy feliz- finalizo retirándose

- arigatou.. obaasama- susurro lo suficiente para que la ancianita lo escuchara y sonriera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿CÓMO QUE EL PONCHE TENIA SAKE?- gritaba histérica la mamá de Sakura mirando a su hija, su sobrina y a Sasuke ebrios

- Lo siento, no leí que tenia sake – se disculpaba Mitzuko – además, una vez no les pasara nada, ya casi son mayores de edad- se trataba de defender

- Lo mejor será que duerman, ya mañana se les bajara- aconsejo el padre de Sakura

- Sakura hija, vamos a dormir¡anda! – la levantaba su madre del sofá donde estaba casi acostada

- ¿NANI? –grito al vil estilo Naruto – peroo si yoo no ttengo sueeño gip¡la nochee es joven y yoo tambieen! – pero en menos de 3 segundos calló dormida instantáneamente en los brazos de su madre

- Ryuu-kun¿podrías llevarte al par a su cuarto? – pido Mitzuko señalando a Sakura y a Sasuke que aun estaba despierto

Ryuu frunció el ceño al escuchar que los dos dormirían en una misma habitación – ¿y porque demonios tengo que llevar a ese también?

- ¡Ryuu!- le regaño su madre (Mitzuko) – es un invitado, compórtate

El castaño rodó los ojos, después poso su mirada azulada en el chico de cabello alborotado – hey¡tu¿Puedes caminar?- pregunto altaneramente de mala gana

Sasuke algo mareado asintió con la cabeza – si, Ruki, Rumi o como te llames gip, solo dime don.. donde esta- balbuceaba medio caminando

- Sígueme- ordeno Ryuu cargando a su primita – si es que puedes- susurro

- ¡hey! Te oí- reclamo Sasuke siguiéndole escaleras arriba. Una vez que los dos entraron al cuarto el castaño recostó a Sakura en la cama y la miro sonriendo con ternura, después miro con desprecio a Sasuke - ¿qué tan mal te caigo?- pregunto el pelinegro tumbándose en un sillón de allí

Ryuu se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta – pues, no, es solo que...

- eres sobre protector ¿ne? – continuo el Uchiha – kuku Sakura me lo dijo, sabes, aunque no lo creas yo también soy un poco así, y por si no lo sabias yo también cuido a tu prima, verla así tan frágil y débil¿cómo puedes negarte a protegerla, o a decirle NO? -

El ojiazul le miro por un momento y después sonrió burlonamente - ¿hablas en serio?- Sasuke no contesto, se había quedado dormido – kuku- rió Ryuu saliendo, después de todo los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad " creo que no me caes tan mal Sasuke-san"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- WII YA ES NAVIDAD- se escuchaban los gritos de Aiko y Shiro emocionados despertando a la bella flor de cerezo, que en esa mañana se encontraba cruda

- mm – ronroneaba estirándose y poniéndose de pie – au, me duele la cabeza¿dónde estoy?- se preguntaba mirando el cuarto en general, se levanto y comenzó a andar topándose con el dueño de sus suspiros, de sus desvelos y de su sufrimiento – Sasuke-kun- murmuro

El aludido sé movió, poco a poco dejo ver su característica mirada penetrante azabache - ¿Sakura?- pregunto en voz baja – mm.. me duele la cabeza- pensó en voz alta

- ¿tu también?, que se me hace que ese mugroso ponche tenia algo- menciono frunciendo el entre ceño – por cierto, toma¿qué te parece si abrimos los dos al mismo tiempo el regalo que nos dio kakashi-sensei-

El pelinegro asintió, los dos tomaron su regalo y lo abrieron con desesperación por saber que era. El shinobi tomo entre sus manos un libro y leyó en voz alta –" ¿100 formas de cómo conquistar a una chica?"- acto seguido frunció el ceño – ¿para que fregados quiero yo esta cosa?- bufo molesto

La kunoichi también tomo entre sus manos un libro y al igual que Sasuke leyó su titulo en voz alta –" las mil y una noches, todo sobre protección"- después se sonrojo –"no apto para menores"- continuo – ese pervertido de kakashi-sensei pagara- gruñó "_lo aremos pagar shannaro"_

Sasuke la miraba con una gota en la cabeza, la pelirosa tiro su libro en la cama – mm, ya es de mañana ¿no?- el Uchiha la miro irónico asintiendo –nee por lo tanto es 25, feliz navidad Sasuke-kun- musito entregándole un obsequio

El pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo tomo por sorpresa solo atino a contestar con un – gracias- la Haruno le dio un pequeño abrazo que sorpresivamente el Uchiha correspondió

Al separarse Sasuke abrió con curiosidad el presente que la ojijade le acababa de dar, al abrirlo saco de la caja una bufanda color negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en uno de sus extremos -...- intento decir cuanto le había gustado, pero no sabia ni como

- ¿te gusto? – interrogo tratando de romper con el silencio que se había formado en el ambiente

El pelinegro atino a asentir – esta, muy bonita, gracias – la kunoichi sonrió aunque en realidad no era la reacción que esperaba, siempre era todo con un "_gracias"_ no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza, se sentía desilusionada

La actitud de la Haruno no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a su rostro y en una oportunidad rápida se apodero de sus rosado labios, sellándolos en un suave beso, la pelirosa al principio sé sorprendió por tan repentino gesto pero poco a poco lo comenzó a disfrutar y por consiguiente fue correspondiendo colocando sus brazos tras la cabeza del muchacho.

El pelinegro se ubico encima de ella recostándola ligeramente en el sillón.

De un momento a otro ese beso que comenzó como un simple rosee de labios fue siendo profundizado cayendo en la perversión, la lengua de Sasuke se introdujo suavemente en la cavidad de la chica ahogando así varios suspiros que ella emitía.

la falta de oxigeno se hizo eminente y se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, Sasuke contemplaba a la pelirosa, sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas rosadas.

Sakura por su parte, lo miraba a los ojos esos ojos que la hipnotizaban, ese par de abismos en los cuales sé perdía, tampoco dijo nada, observaba cada centímetro de su pálida piel que ahora estaba cubierta por un notable sonrojo.

Después de un momento de silencio fúnebre el Uchiha continuo con lo suyo solo que esta vez se dedico a dejar sus marcas en el cuello de la Haruno, hizo un camino de pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja deteniéndose un poco para respirar entrecortadamente haciendo sentir a la pelirosa grandes escalofríos.

Continuo mordiendo y lamiendo su lóbulo, regreso a sus labios rozándolos con los suyos trazando el contorno, no pudiendo contenerse mas la ojijade fue quien lo besó desesperadamente, esos jueguitos solo la provocaban mas, mientras el Uchiha la besaba, Sakura aprovecho para posar sus manos dentro de la blusa de este, comenzó a dibujar con la punta del dedo el contorno de su bien formado abdomen provocando cosquilleos al moreno que continuaba entretenido en su boca.

La kunoichi aprovecho su otra mano libre para bajar al pantalón del chico desabrochando el cinturón, en ese momento el Uchiha se separo de la boca y sonrió con satisfacción tomando uno de los extremos de la blusa de Sakura para quitársela, estaban tan entretenidos imaginando todo lo que podrían hacer que ni siquiera alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando giraba la perilla.

Al abrirse la puerta solo alcanzaron a voltear y ver a Shiro parado frente al sillón donde estaban recostados mirándolos curioso - ¿qué hacen?- interrogo con inocencia

Sakura y sasuke se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar al pequeño – nee... ¿ya no tengo nada en el ojo Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la kunoichi mirando hacia el techo

- ¿eh? – pregunto confuso el shinobi recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la pelirosa - ¡oh! – expreso – ya entendí- le susurro y continuo con la mentira – no ya no tienes nada-

- ¿tenias algo en el ojo Sakura-chan¿Por eso estaban tan juntos?- continuaba con el interrogatorio inocente, la Haruno solo asentía a cada pregunta – bien, le diré a mi tía que ya se despertaron- anuncio Shiro saliendo

- ¡espera Shiro! – el pequeño se detuvo atento - ¿no le dirás lo la basura en el ojo a mamá, verdad?- pregunto con el alma en un hilo

- no¿le tenia que decir? – la kunoichi y el shinobi se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, después continuaron mirando como la puerta de nuevo se cerraba dejando fuera a Shiro

- ¡fuu!, eso estuvo cerca – suspiro la pelirosa

- aa – asintió el pelinegro acercándose a su oreja – pero fue excitante - susurro

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sasuke la sello de nuevo con un beso, un poco más tierno y sencillo, al separarse le musito con la respiración entre cortada – feliz.. navidad – y la abrazo, un abrazo fuerte, con cariño y deseo – vamos, es mejor bajar, antes de que vengan más familiares tuyos- sonrió divertido

- hai- asintió la Haruno parándose, sonriendo lo mas que podía, en verdad era el mejor regalo de todos y esa sin dudarlo era su mejor navidad. Una vez fuera del cuarto se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

FIN 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Este es el final ¡ah!, Lo sé, algo cursi pero para mi ver es lindo, como se dieron cuenta, si en el capitulo anterior Sasuke-kun se salía del personaje en este muchísimo mas, solo quise ponerlo un poco mas tierno.. O.o aunque creo que se me pasó la mano.. en fin nnU... **

**u.u espero que les allá gustado, y que aunque sea los halla entretenido un poco, de antemano muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mis rara ideas u espero verlos pronto por aquí en otras de mis historias.. si esque no se van xDD**

**gracias a todos aquellos que dajaron sus comentarios mediante un review OwO me animan mucho a continuar ¡gracias! **silent-movie, angelito-bhrah, Lauriita-Chan o Miki-Chan, Matamune, Gothic-sweet angel, Jul13ttA, juli23, setsuna17, tamy, konii-chan, Sadere, -Sakuritah- **gracias y sigan dejando sus opiniones n.n..TTOTT disculpen si no mencione a alguien mas, de todas formas le agradezco mucho u.u **

**ya saben, sus opiniones tiene mucha importancia, y si me quieren hacer feliz en esta navidad me pueden regar un Sasuke-kun de carne y hueso kkyyaa!//.. o un lindo y valioso review xDD **

**a todos y todas FELIZ NAVIDAD!! espero que se la pasen muy contentos y que les den muchos regalos;) cofcofynoseolvidendemicofcof xD, (pff ya parezco tarjeta navideña) hehe las mejores intenciones y deseos para ustedes, ¬¬ si pudiera haria un esfuerzo y les daria un fuerte abrazo..(el contacto humano me quema, pero o.oU por ustedes ago una pequeña espcion) pero como no se puede.. usen su imaginacion T.T ¡cuídense! Nos vemos!!**

**Ja ne!!**

Comentarios, dudas, opiniones, etc. mediante un review :)


End file.
